1. Field
The invention is related to a connector housing, and more particularly to a field installable connector housing comprising a press fit boot seal.
2. Related Art
The background information provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the Private Network and Industrial markets, there is a continuing trend where copper based communication wiring is being replaced with fiber optic cabling for communication and sensing applications. The traditional method to cable these networks is to use factory terminated harsh environment fiber optic connectors or splice enclosures to protect system interconnector points. Although these methods are reliable and well-accepted within these industries, this approach requires system designers to dedicate substantially more upfront engineering work on the layout and design of these systems. Additionally, expensive installation hardware and field technicians are needed to install these systems. Both these conditions can make fiber optic systems less attractive financially than copper based systems.
Some existing products include:
Corning Optitap—This Optitap is a factory installed hardened SC connector.
Corning Optitip—The Optitip is a factory installed MT connector.
Lcomm (distributor) offers factory installed duplex LC connectors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a field installable outside plant connector housing with press fit boot seal that can be used to reduce the installation cost of these systems by allowing field engineers or technicians to run cable point to point, and make field installable connections as needed at the interconnect points, and protect these connection points in an environmental sealed, crush resistant housing. This approach can reduce the amount of upfront job planning needed for a particular system and allow less skilled installation personnel to complete the installation.